MIA
by whobringsforththewind
Summary: Chloe disappears suddenly just before her and Lana's dorm is ransacked...the only thing stolen,Chloe's laptop. As Clark rushes to find Chloe, someone tries to ensure that no one ever finds her again...Chlark...Plz. R
1. Chapter 1

Chloe walked through the dark alley. She knew it was dangerous to, especially in dark Metropolis, but it was so much quicker this way. In the distance she heard sirens and loud voices. She quickened her pace, wishing she hadn't stayed so late working on the article. Suddenly light flooded the alleyway. Chloe looked over her shoulder. She squinted against the bright headlights, the car looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. The car started towards her, turning she began to run towards the Metro Bridge. She could hear the car getting closer behind her. As the bridge loomed closer in front of her, a gunshot echoed across the river below. Pain shot through her as she fell…

hey!i know this is short...the chapters will be longer!R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Lana opened the door to the dorm and stared. The entire room was a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, books were knocked off shelves, and Chloe's laptop was…gone. Groaning she pulled her cell phone from her purse. After calling the police she dialed Lex's number. When the answering machine came on she hung up. She looked at her watch, _Where was Chloe anyways?_ _She should've been back by now._ She tried Chloe's cell, but there was no answer. _Where could she be?_

"What happened?" a stunned voice asked from behind her.

Lana turned, "Lois? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Chloe…"Lois let the sentence trail off as she looked around the ransacked room, "What happened?"

Lana sighed, "I don't know. I just came in and found…this."

"Has Chloe seen this?"

"No, I couldn't get a hold of her."

Lois frowned, "That's weird, she always has her phone on…will you be all right here? I think I'll go try and track down Chloe."

"I'll be fine, I called the police. They should be here any minute now."

"I'll see you later," Lois said as she started away.

"Okay."

……………………………………………………………………

She felt almost as if she was floating. Her legs felt wet, but she thought the rest of her was dry. Suddenly she felt someone put their hand over her mouth, while someone else felt for her pulse. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. She heard voices, but couldn't understand what they were saying. Then she felt someone lifting her. _Clark?_ Her side felt as if it was on fire, and everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………

He stood looking at the river. Maybe she had been swept away when she fell. His jaw clenched, this was getting out of hand. He needed her dead. If that article ever got published he'd be dead. He turned and strode back up the bank. He couldn't risk being seen. He yanked open his car door and got in.

Plz..R&R


	3. Chapter 3

hey!sorry about yesterday everyone...i accidentally posted the wrong chapter...plz R&R

Clark tossed the bale of hay aside and continued to search for the missing wrench.

"Clark?"Lois' voice sounded from out side the barn.

"In here," he called, stepping out from the small alcove as Lois came inside.

"Have you seen Chloe?"

"Not since yesterday, why?"

"Her dorm was ransacked last night."

"What!"

"What time yesterday did you see Chloe?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question, Smallville."

Clark studied her for a moment, "Around ten or so…why?"

Lois sighed, "Nobody's seen her since she left the Daily Planet last night."

Clark's jaw tightened, "So, Chloe's missing and her dorm was ransacked?"

Lois nodded, "Yes, but the only thing taken was her laptop and there was at least forty dollars, cash, sitting on the table."

………………………………………………………………………

Clark looked around the small dorm; Lana must've cleaned it up. He walked over to Chloe's bed. _Why would someone take only her laptop?_ As he started to turn away he noticed a piece of fabric sticking out from under the bed. Reaching down he pulled it out, it was Chloe's bag. He opened it, inside was an assortment of papers and pens, cds, and floppy disks. Taking the bag with him he left the dorm and headed toward the Daily Planet. After talking to the security guard who had been on duty when Chloe left; he headed off in the direction that Chloe had supposedly gone. He walked three blocks to the parking garage where Chloe normally parked. He finally found her small car on the roof. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lois' number. She answered on the first ring, "Hello."

"Hi Lois…"

"Oh, it's you. I was hoping it was Chloe."

"Lois, I found Chloe's car, it's still at the parking garage."

"Did she even leave the Daily Planet?"

"Yes, one of the security guards remembers seeing her leave."

"I'm worried, Clark."

"Me too."

………………………………………………………………………

"Did you find her yet?" he asked into the speaker phone.

"No sir," the rusty voice replied.

He gritted his teeth, "I want her found!"

………………………………………………………………………

Clark sat at the kitchen table, staring at the bowl of cereal before him.

"Clark, please eat something."

Clark looked up at his mother's worried face.

"I know you're worried about Chloe, we all are, but you need to eat."

He picked up his spoon and took a few bites of his cereal, "I don't know where else to look." When he received to reply, he continued eating. He was scared, he had to find Chloe. He needed her. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He pulled it from his pocket and hit the button to answer it. "Hello?"

"Clark, its Lois. Can you meet me at the Daily Planet?"

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"I'm on my way."

In a blur he was gone, speeding towards Metropolis.

………………………………………………………………………

"How'd you find these?" Clark asked crouching down looking at the tire marks.

"I was trying to trace all possible routes she would've taken," Lois said studying the narrow alley, "And I stumbled across these."

Clark stood and walked farther down the alley, looking for clues, "Do you think they have anything to do with Chloe?"

Lois sighed, "I don't know."

Clark kept walking, halfway to the Metro Bridge the tracks cut off abruptly. Clark faced the bridge and concentrated. The bridge quickly faded from his sight as he studied the ground near it. Then he saw it.

"Hey, you okay, Smallville?" Lois' worried voice startled him.

"Yeah, I think I'll look out by the bridge."

Lois nodded and walked back into the alley. Clark headed toward the bridge going to the spot where he had seen the bullet. Leaning down he picked it up. He stood and turned; looking for more clues…that's when he saw it. Blood. It had dried on the upper railing of the bridge. Going over he looked down, terrified that'd he'd see Chloe lying below. When he didn't he felt relieved, before fear filled him. It was an overwhelming fear. For a moment all he could see was Chloe. The girl he had taken to the spring formal, the girl who had saved his life on several occasions, and the girl whose life he had saved countless times. The girl of his dreams.

………………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!Sorry for taking so long to post...I was gone Friday-Saturday, and didn't feel like posting on Monday...sorry...plz R&R

"What happened? I told you to make it look like a normal robbery!"

The man on the other end of the phone didn't even flinch at the angry tone, "Sorry man, the guy I hired was drunk. All he remembered was to get the laptop. It took him a while to find it though, so the room was a mess. I figured that was good enough."

"It looks suspicious."

"The police aren't going to waste their time on the brake-in."

"No, but there are other people who are……I want Chloe Sullivan found and disposed of. If that ar….never mind. Just find Chloe and get rid of her!"

As the double doors opened he disconnected the call.

"Hi"

He smiled, "Hi."

Lana's smile faded, "Have you heard about Chloe?"

He stood, "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Where were you the other night?"

"What night?"

"When my dorm was ransacked? I tried calling you…several times."

He walked over to her, "I was in a meeting."

Lana frowned, "Lex, don't lie to me."

Shaking her head she started to turn away. Lex grabbed her arm as she did, "Lana, I'm not Clark."

"No, but I can tell when I'm being lied to."

Lex opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, "I don't want to hear it…unless it's the truth."

She paused, waiting, giving him a chance, "I thought we were going to be honest with each other."

When he didn't say anything she shook her head and walked out.

……………………………………………………………………

"We should take her to a hospital. She needs a doctor's care, Luke."

"I know, but what if who ever shot her tries again."

"Maybe we should call the police."

"No!"

"Luke, why are you so determined not to let anyone in on this?"

"Leah, just trust me on this."

"Luke, she'll die if she doesn't receive the proper care."

"I have an idea; promise me you'll watch her until tomorrow afternoon."

"You know I will."

Luke turned to go, "I'll be back soon."

Leah didn't say anything, just nodded, as Luke turned and left.

Sighing she looked down at the girl, she turned and picked up the wet rag.

Chloe moaned, _she was so hot_.

"Shh…"

She tried to open her eyes, but they felt as if they were held down by weights. She felt something cold on her forehead, and gentle hands wiping her face and neck with a wet rag.

………………………………………………………………………

Leah stared out the tiny window. The men were quietly searching the yard. She looked over at the girl, they were searching for her, of that she was sure. But why they were she did not know. If they came in, they were sure to find the girl. She could leave, but she would not be able to live with herself if she did. Suddenly a hand came over her mouth.

"Shh…it's just me."

He removed his hand, went over, and gently lifted the injured girl.

"Luke, how are we going to get out?"

He looked at her, "I want you to leave."

"I can't leave you."

"Listen, we don't have much time," he handed her a piece of paper; "You can walk out the door and out onto the street without them seeing you. Meet me at that address tonight."

She stared at him sadly, "All right. Be careful."

Leah disappeared, a moment later the door opened and closed. Luke knew she had taken his advice. He turned and slipped out the back.

………………………………………………………………………

Lana sat on her bed, wondering. _What had happened to Chloe? Was she dead? And what about Lex? What was he hiding?_ It was just all to much to deal with, standing she grabbed her coat and headed outside. As she walked aimlessly through the streets, the pieces began to fall into place. _What if Lex had something to do with Chloe's disappearing? That would explain why he hadn't been at home when she had called and why he wouldn't explain._

Turning she headed back to the dorm, Lex had some explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own Smallville or any of it's characters, content, storylines, people, or places. **

**THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY.**

**I can't believe I forgot this!**


	6. Chapter 6

_hey!sry its been such a **LONG** time since i updated!i was in Columbus over the weekend and couldn't update then and as for the rest of the time...i'm lazy!there's a lot of lana in this chapter, but plz just bear with me...read, review, and plz, enjoy!_

Clark sat at the lab, waiting with Lois, for the results to return. Soon they would know if the blood he had found was Chloe's. He hoped, desperately, that it was not.

"Clark?"

He looked up at Lois, "Yes?"

"It is."

Those two words brought on a flood of emotion: fear, that maybe she was dead, anger, at himself for not rescuing her from this unforeseeable crisis, and love, for the girl who had always been there for him. A tear slowly made its way down his face.

………………………………………………………………………

As she pulled up in front of the mansion; she felt a twinge of fear.

_Lex wouldn't hurt me…would he?_

Slowly she turned off the car and got out. She walked into the mansion, and headed for the study. But the sound of voices kept her from entering when she reached it. She stood quietly, listening to the conversation.

"There were bloody blankets and some bloody rags lying around, but no girl."

Lana shuddered, _Were they talking about Chloe?_

"So, she was there. Some one must be helping her…I want you to start checking the hospitals in the area. Sooner or later they'll be forced to get outside help."

_So Chloe was alive, and she was injured, _Lana turned to leave, but before she could the doors opened.

"Mr. Luthor, I believe we have a problem."

Lana turned and ran, but only made it to the steps when the filthy man caught her. Fighting him every step of the way, she was forcefully dragged back to the study. The man shoved her forward then looked at Lex for direction.

"Wait outside."

The man nodded and left, closing the doors behind him.

"How could you?" Lana spat out angrily.

"I'm sorry I had to, but it was necessary."

She stared at him in disbelief, "Why did you shoot Chloe?"

"She was an obstacle in my way. She had to be disposed of."

"So, you just shot her?"

"I gave her a chance first. I offered her a way to end this before it began, but she wouldn't take it," he paused, "And I'll offer you a choice to…"

"And if I don't agree to this 'choice' you offer?"

Lex's jaw clenched, _Why was she being so difficult? _He sighed inwardly, _Could he kill Lana? He loved her, but she would never keep quiet about Chloe. He knew what he had to do._

"You can either keep quiet," he stepped closer, "It would be our secret."

"You're despicable."

Ha appeared as if he hadn't heard her, "Or you can suffer the same fate as Chloe."

Lana stared at him, _Would he actually kill her? Lex wasn't a murderer, was he?_

"You know I won't keep quiet."

Lex just looked at her, "Then….I'm sorry."

Lana grabbed his drink and threw its contents into his face. Turning she ran out the double doors. The man who had caught her earlier stood there grinning, "Thought you'd get away, did you?"

She didn't reply, but as he came towards her she kicked him. Hard, in the stomach, as he doubled over clutching his stomach, she ran outside, jumped into her car and sped away.

……………………………………………………………………

Clark sat in front of his computer screen. He was slowly checking all the floppy disks and CD-ROMs that had been in Chloe's bag. Inside his pocket his cell phone began vibrating. He quickly pulled it out and answered, "Hello."

"Clark?"

"Lana?"

"Clark, Lex shot Chloe, but I think she's still alive. I…"

"Lana, slow down."

"Clark! Lex is behind everything! The dorm, Chloe, the laptop…."

_Lex? Why would he want to kill Chloe? _Clark glanced at the computer screen, he had his answer, "I think I know why he did….where are you?"

"Almost to the Talon."

"Stay there. Does Lex know you know?"

"Yes"

"Be careful."

"I will."

………………………………………………………………………

Chloe sat in the hospital bed, trying to piece everything together. The last thing she really remembered was the sound of a gunshot and fiery pain. After that it was all just bits and pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

hey!hope you enjoy!plz R&R

He didn't want to kill her, but he knew he must. She was a great threat. He loved her, but in the end one of them would have to die.

"Mr. Luthor?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you."

Lex looked up, "Send him in."

A moment later the man he had hired to do the dirty wok of this job entered. The man smiled, "I believe I've found Ms. Sullivan."

………………………………………………………………………

Chloe woke suddenly to the sound of someone moving clumsily around her hospital room.

"Hello?"

"Don't be afraid," the voice said quietly.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter……you have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"They're coming."

"Who are?"

"The people trying to hurt you," he shoved a small bag into her hands, "There's a change of clothes and some money inside."

They both turned to look at the door as running steps sounded in the hall. The door opened, but Chloe saw no one. A moment later it closed, but Chloe still saw no one. She turned back towards the young man, "What's your name?"

He quickly helped her from the bed, her side felt on fire, but the adrenaline pushed away the pain.

"Luke?" a soft voice asked from the darkness.

Luke didn't look up from where he was cutting the IV to answer, "Are they here?"

"Yes"

Chloe stared into the darkness, but still she didn't see anyone besides herself and Luke.

All three froze as they heard angry voices outside the room. Luke thrust open the window, "Go!"

Chloe managed, with Luke's help, to get out, and felt her feet touch the wet grass, "Thank you."

Luke nodded before quietly closing the window.

Inside the room the door began to open. Luke stared, **he was trapped**.

"Luke, go out the window," Leah whispered, but it was too late. The two men burst into the room.

Chloe watched in horror as Luke fought against the two men, but it was an unfair fight. One he had no chance of winning. She leaned closer to look in just as Luke fell unconscious to the floor. The taller of the two men lifted Luke and after looking out into the hall, left the room. The other man followed, as soon as the door closed she saw her. A petite girl with light brown hair materialized as if from thin air.

………………………………………………………………………

Clark burst into the Luthor mansion. To his surprise Lex was not there. _Where had he gone?_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone!Sorry this chapter is kind of short...plz, plz R&R

She cautiously entered the barn. Seeing no one she proceeded forward up the stairs and into the spacious loft. She began searching. She must be sure she was in the right place. She had just come across the stack of pictures when a voice startled her.

"Hey!"

She disappeared and the pictures fluttered to the floor.

Clark looked around, "Hello?"

Kneeling down he carefully picked up the pictures. They were of him and Chloe. He smiled, but it faded quickly; the sound of footsteps behind him caused Clark to spin. He hit something solid. A girl's voice cried out as she fell. When she hit the floor she became visible.

Clark looked at her, "Who are you?"

"Leah"

"What are you doing here?"

She bit her lip, "Clark Kent?"

He studied her, "Yes?"

"I need your help."

……………………………………………………………………

Lex looked at the wasted young man. The man's face was swollen in spots, and already some areas were turning a sickly, bluish color.

"Do you want us to 'dispose' of him?"

"Not yet," he paused. _The young man might still come forth with the information if only he could find the proper leverage._ "I want you to have people watching anyone Ms. Sullivan would be likely to contact."

The man frowned, "How am I supposed to know who she'd contact?"

Lex gritted his teeth, "Have people watch Lois Lane, Clark Kent……oh, and have someone find Ms. Lang. We have a discussion to finish."

………………………………………………………………………

Clark looked at the girl beside him, and he was filled with admiration, she was brave.

"She couldn't have made it far, she was in pretty bad shape," Leah sighed, "Luke was right we shouldn't have taken her to the hospital."

Clark nodded, "Maybe not, but if you hadn't she would probably be dead now."

"She still could be," Leah replied grimly.

Two hours later they were not any closer to finding Chloe.

"Maybe we should split up and search," Leah suggested. "If you give me the address of her dorm, I'll start there and check the surrounding area."

Clark nodded, gave her directions, and, after watching her walk away, headed off towards the Daily Planet. Instead of taking the usual way he started off in a more direct route.

Ten minutes later he exited the building feeling let down.

_Where had Chloe gone?_ Then a thought struck him, _Maybe she had gone to the parking garage where her car had been._

As he entered the dark parking garage he was surprised to see only a few cars parked along the sides. Shrugging it off he headed toward the elevator, just as he was about to step inside something in the stairwell caught his eye. He walked over and saw that it was a person huddled under a dirty, old blanket. He slowly reached forward and pulled back the blanket. His eyes met the pain filled eyes of Chloe.


	9. Chapter 9

_hey everyone!thanks to you who reviewed my last chapter!plz, continue to R&R!sorry that this chapter is again not very long, the next chapter will be longer!_

"Clark, behind you," Chloe whispered. Clark looked back, and fire shot from his eyes. The two men dropped their, now extremely hot, guns. They looked at each other before turning and running from the building.

"Chloe, are you all right?" he knew it was a dumb question, but he couldn't think straight.

She smiled weakly, "I think I may need a doctor."

Clark carefully lifted her and took off.

………………………………………………………………………

Leah stared at the happy couple; _Maybe he isn't going to help me find Luke. Maybe all he had wanted was my help finding Chloe. _She blinked back the tears as they began to fill her eyes. Turning she ran smack dab into a rock solid chest. A hand grabbed her elbow, steadying her.

"Leah?"

Instinctively she disappearedand pulled her arm away. Only then did she look up, it was Clark.

"Leah, I know you're still here."

She spoke without reappearing, "I am."

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you were going to help me find Luke."

Clark paused, he was torn. He couldn't leave Chloe, but he had agreed to help Leah find Luke.

"I will…" he knew he would help her, but first he had to find somewhere where Chloe would be safe, "Leah?"

There was no answer, he started down the hall to look for her, but it was senseless. If Leah didn't want to be seen she wouldn't be.

"Clark?" Chloe called from her hospital room.

He turned and reentered the room.

"Clark, who were you talking to?"

"Leah," he said distractedly.

Chloe frowned, "Leah?"

"She was one of the people who rescued you."

Chloe thought back…the girl in the warehouse, the invisible voice in the hospital…. "Is she able to become invisible?"

Clark looked at her, "Yes, why?"

"She was at the hospital when Luke helped me escape."

………………………………………………………………………

She quietly slipped inside the dark room, "Luke?"

All she got for a reply was a low moan. She quickly moved in the direction it had come from. Then she saw him. He was lying in a heap on the hard, cold floor. He had a black eye, a split lip that was crusted with dried blood, and numerous other injuries.

"Oh, Luke…"

Carefully she helped him into a sitting position.

"Leah," his voice was ragged and filled with pain, "It-it's to d-dangerous fo-for you to-to be here."

"Can you walk?" she questioned softly.

"I-I don't know..."

They wouldn't have time to find out. Behind them the door opened, Lex Luthor, followed by his hired man entered.

Lex looked at Luke, "Will you cooperate yet?"

"I to-told you…I d-don't know wh-where s-she is."

Lex clenched his teeth and turned to the other man, "He's of no more use to us."

He looked back once more, than turned and left the room.

The man, smiling maliciously, lifted his gun and fired.


	10. Chapter 10

_hey everyone!this chapter is a longer(i think)!lol...plz R&R!_

Chloe was safe…..he hoped. She had insisted he leave, and try to find Leah and Luke before it was too late. So he was headed toward the mansion. Why Lex would've taken Luke there he didn't know, but he was running out of ideas…and time.

………………………………………………………………………

The bullet threw her forward on top of Luke. As she fell onto him she once again became visible. The man stared, _The girl hadn't been there a minute ago, had she?_ Shaking his head he raised the gun to fire again, but just as his finger closed over the trigger, he was thrown up against the wall.

Clark turned and quickly took in the sorrowful scene. Luke was sitting, bruised and covered with blood, next to Leah.

Clark looked down and realized that Luke wasn't covered in his own blood, but Leah's. He rushed to where they were and dropped to his knees next to them.

Luke was staring horrified, at his sister, "Don't leave me, Leah."

She managed a weak smile, "I'm going to be with Father, Luke."

Tears were beginning to stream down his face, "Please, Leah, stay with me."

"I love you, Luke."

Realizing he was losing his precious sister he was overcome with emotion, "Leah…I-I love you t-too."

She gave a small smile and breathed her last. Crying out her name Luke pulled her lifeless form towards himself, as Clark watched helplessly.

………………………………………………………………………

Chloe approached silently, Luke was kneeling in front of Leah's grave his arm in a sling.

She came to a stop next to him, "I'm sorry."

He stood slowly, "I'm alone now."

"You don't have any other family?" she questioned softly.

"No, my mother died several years ago, and my father was killed in the meteor shower."

"The second one?"

"Yes"

"Is that when Leah became a meteo-….." she stopped abruptly.

"A meteor freak?" he asked bitterly.

Chloe sighed, "Yes"

Luke nodded, "They had come back to visit our mother's grave, and didn't manage to get out in time."

Chloe laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry….."

She paused unsure how to word her thoughts, "I'm sorry I almost called Leah a-a meteor freak. She wasn't. She may have been changed by the meteor shower, but she didn't become bitter or resentful or greedy for power. She was a good person, and I'll be forever grateful…to both of you."

Luke smiled faintly, "Thanks Chloe."

She hugged him before turning and walking away.

** Leah Nicole Williams**

** June 2, 1988--March 4, 2006**

"**Greater love hath no man than this, **

** that he lay down his life for his friends."**

** -John 15:13**

………………………………………………………………………

Chloe sat at her computer; it was hard to concentrate after all that had happened. Especially after last night, Clark had taken her to dinner. It had been a truly memorable evening, one she knew she'd never forget.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a knock at the door. She stood, walked over, and pulled it open. Clark stood before her holding a newspaper in one hand and carryout in the other.

She smiled, "Come in."

He smiled in return, came inside, and set the bag of carryout on her bed. He then held out the newspaper, "I know you've probably already seen it, but I thought I'd bring it over anyway."

She took it and opened it to the front page. The byline on the main article leaped out at her-

**By: Chloe Sullivan**

"Congratulations Chloe."

"Thanks Clark."

They leaned towards each other simultaneously and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Neither of them noticed Lana who stood, in the open doorway, staring. Tears came to her eyes as she stood watching the intimate moment, and she knew that she had lost Clark…forever.

** The End**

_hey again!i hope everyone has enjoyed this story...i know i've enjoyed writing it!thanks to everyone who's reviewed it along the way!plz REVIEW this chapter and watch for more stories that i will hopefully have up soon._

_-whobringsforththewind_


End file.
